


16 months

by Eyesthatseenothing



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyesthatseenothing/pseuds/Eyesthatseenothing
Summary: It was 16 months before I saw his face again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not for Ian haters. For me this is Ian getting to feel again after the writers destroyed his character and replaced him with an imposter.  
> This is a 2am thought I had to get out.

It was 16 months before I saw his face again. 2 months of searching through as many tourist spots along the coast I could find. Ever the south sider it only took him 5 minutes to feel my eyes on him. He looked shocked then angry to see me staring at him. 

I couldn't blame him. It had been a long time since I left him at the border and he looked happy, content and he wasn't alone. I felt like an intruder, but I also felt the need to find him. To see him, even if it was for the final time.

I sat there nursing my beer not wanting to disturb him. If he didn't want to speak to me I wasn't going to force myself on him. I wanted to give him all the power to choose. I owed him that much. So I decided on waiting 1 hour for him to either speak to me, tell me to fuck off or just go on with his night. 

I kept my gaze fixated on the bar in front of me to not intrude. I tried distracting myself peeling the label off my beer or just getting lost in my own mind. I didn't even know if he was still there, but I forced myself not to look over. 

When the hour ended I got off my seat and looked to where I had seen him, but he was gone. I felt my eyes fill with tears as the surge of remorse filled my heart.


End file.
